


Yet Another Korrasami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [59]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for this year's Femslash February, since I was too busy to do anything substanial and Korrasami is always good.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yet Another Korrasami Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for this year's Femslash February, since I was too busy to do anything substanial and Korrasami is always good.

            “It’s that time of year again,” Asami said.

            “Mmmnnnnhuh?”

            Asami bent down the corner of the newspaper to look at Korra, then rolled her eyes.  “Aren’t you awake yet?”

            Korra pressed her the heels of her hands even harder into her eyes and said, “I’m working on it.”

            “You said you wanted to be up today,” Asami said.

            “I know, but—”

            “And you said you appreciated the offer to help,” she concluded.

            “And I’m working on it,” Korra mumbled.

            Thin wisps of vapour trailed up from the teacups on the table while the light from the rising sun crept slowly across the floor of the dining hall, and Asami shook her head, her mouth twitching up at the corners despite herself.  “Don’t you want to know what time of year it is?” she asked.

            Korra mumbled something into the table, and then repeated, marginally more coherently, “I know perfectly well… what time it is.”

            Asami quirked an eyebrow up.  “Oh?”

            “Too early,” Korra said.

            Asami snorted, then laughed, and folded up the paper, placed it on the table, then leaned her arms down with her head on top of them, just like Korra, facing her, and said, “Korra.”

            Korra made a face before cracking her one visible eye open.  When she did Asami leaned in close and kissed her, lightly, just beneath the eye.  She stayed like that for just a minute, then a minute more.  She pulled back and leaned her head back on her arms, smiled, and said, “Happy February.”

            Korra looked at her with her one visible eye, then abruptly sat up, stretched her arms in the chair, and said, “Well, I’m definitely awake now.”


End file.
